Kipkay
KipKay is known for his gadget-creating videos and tinkering with electronics. He creates easy to follow How-To videos most viewable on sites such as YouTube. Internet video viewers and home-handymen have relied on his instructional videos in recreation of devices to better their personal quality of life, built mostly from around the house objects. About Kip Kay is awesome, and creates videos for the common person to understand how to build useful gadgets. He currently (11/2009) has over 68 million YouTube views for his Channel videos since 2006 and nearly 100 million views worldwide.Kip Kay's YouTube Channel His latest videos include The World's Loudest Alarm Clock, Guard Dog Burglar Alarm, and Blu-Ray Laser Phaser. He simplifies technology for the common person to understand, and which would be interesting to the common man, and puts it into a short, easy to understand video. He is an inventor of numerous gadgets. One of the more popular recent videos is called a "Laser Flashlight Hack". On MetaCafe alone, this video has been viewed over 3.1 million timesLaser Flashlight Hack, and over 6 million worldwide. The International Laser Display Association issued a warning specifically about the Laser Flashlight Hack.DVD Laser Caution, ILDA Early life "Kip Kay" is a nickname for Kip Kedersha. He was Born in Short Hills, New Jersey. After working with a local cable company for many years, Kip worked his way into video production shooting commercials for local companies. A self-taught “tinkerer,” Kip realized he could fuse his interest of electronics and video production by creating how-to videos on the internet. Initially finding his success on Metacafe, Kip found a greater fan base on YouTube. Metacafe began the Producer Rewards program and Kip Kay rose to the top becoming the Top Producer earning over $120,000 for his videos on that site. After the first 20,000 views, each additional 1,000 views earned Kip $5.Independent (Dec. 31, 2007) Appearances Kip Kay’s popularity has lead to an in-person television appearance on the DIY Network TV Show, "Garage Mahal" as a featured gadget guy in the "Home Theatre Garage" Garage Mahal. His videos have also been featured on a special segment on the Science Channel TV show, Brink.Brink Publicity * CNN.com (October 3, 2007)CNN * WIRED Magazine (November 2007)WIRED * PC World (December 2007)PCworld * Videomaker Magazine (February 2008)Videomaker article VideoMaker * Make Magazine (Volume 14) * Tampa Bay TimesTBT article * New York Times (April 23, 2008)NYtimes * The Daily Telegraph (August 16, 2008)telegraph.co.uk * WTSP-Channel 10 News segment (February 4, 2009)Tampa Bay 10 * Saint Petersburg Times (February 23, 2009)Tampa Bay news article * WTVT - FOX 13 (June 2, 2009)MyFoxTampaBay, Youtube Gadget Man * Panelist at Streaming Media East, Creating and Promoting Amateur and Viral VideosStreamingMedia * WSYX ABC 6 (Columbus, OH) * Los Angeles TimesLos Angeles Times * WUSF TVWUSF TV * BusinessWireBusinessWire * G4 TV Attack of the Show (Web Shooter)Hot Glue Gun Web Shooter Interviews *Interview with Metacafe's Top Earner Kip Kay, The How-To Guy *http://www.videomaker.com/article/13753/ *http://www.videomaker.com/article/14008/ *http://www.ecademy.com/node.php?id=96972 *Interview on WJR Radio with Warren Pierce (May 24, 2008) Notability Kip is known for originating theory or technique with his videos and electronic gadgets. For example, because of the 2009 digital tv transition, he modified a digital converter box so it could be powered by 12 volts, making it the first portable digital converter box that could be used in emergencies or outdoor use. He has created significant work with custom-built electronics and also created instructional videos for common persons to replicate his creations without profiting anything in return. External links # http://kipkay.com/ References